My Breeze
by solarial
Summary: Improvvisamente, il suo volto si illuminò di una strana luce, mentre le sue labbra si piegarono in uno strano ed enigmatico sorriso. Nessuno può averti, mio caro Hihara... solo io... tu sei solo mio, e non permetterò a nessuno di privarti di me...


**WARNING: **questa storia tratta di un amore omosessuale, se la cosa vi disturba o avete problemi nel leggere questo tipo di genere, potete tranquillamente chiudere, nessuno ve ne farà una colpa.

My Breeze

Era da poco suonata la campanella che segnava la fine delle lezioni, per quel giorno. Azuma Yunoki, dopo aver spostato con fare elegante una lunga ciocca dei suoi meravigliosi capelli violacei dietro l'orecchio, si alzò dal banco, prese tra le mani la custodia che racchiudeva il suo strumento e, dopo aver sfoggiato uno dei suoi sorrisi ammalianti -che stese tutte le ragazze -, si apprestò a lasciare la sua aula per rifugiarsi un po' sulla terrazza dell'istituto.

Come immaginava, non c'era nessuno, anche se si aspettava di vedere qualcuno lì.  
Negli ultimi tempi, quel luogo stava diventando un po' troppo affollato.

Meglio così: avrebbe passato un po' di tempo lontano da tutti e da tutto, per godersi un po' di pace, prima di concentrarsi ancora una volta al suo strumento e sulla realizzazione del pezzo da esordire alla terza selezione del concorso musicale.

Posò i suoi occhi castano chiaro sulla custodia del flauto. Sospirò.  
Dannazione, la seconda selezione si era rilevata disastrosa, non era stata come lui aveva pensato.  
Nonostante si fosse impegnato al massimo... lui, lui era arrivato... Quarto!

Era inammissibile.

Come poteva, lui, essere arrivato soltanto quarto, quando quei due, quegli studenti ordinari della sezione regolare della scuola, avevano scalato la vetta, raggiungendo rispettivamente la prima e la seconda posizione?

Inammissibile!

Era estremamente angosciante, davvero.

Appoggiò lo strumento a terra, attento a non farlo graffiare o sporcare, e, appoggiando i gomiti sulla ringhiera, si lasciò invadere da una debole folata di vento che gli scompigliò la capigliatura.  
Chiuse gli occhi, godendo del venticello sulla pelle nivea e perfetta del viso.

Sì, ok, doveva ammettere che Ryotaro Tsuchiura si era meritato davvero quel primo posto; odiava doverlo ammettere, ma era così.  
Era piuttosto bravo.  
Tecnica impeccabile, le dita scivolavano lente e ritmiche sui tasti, sembrava riuscire ad essere un tutt'uno con il suo strumento, riusciva ad entrare nel cuore del piano e tramutare, tramite suoni, l'amore che riservava per esso.  
Era riuscito a stregare la giuria!  
Ryotaro Tsuchiura, interessante...

E così, quella selezione si preannunciava piuttosto dura...

-A quanto sembra... niente è come avevi programmato, vero Yunoki?- Una porta che sbatte, dei passi lenti avanzano verso di lui.  
Yunoki sollevò le labbra in un sorriso.  
Non doveva nemmeno voltarsi, sapeva perfettamente a chi appartenesse quella voce.  
-A quanto sembra no, Hihara...- sempre sorridendo, si voltò leggermente, per inebriarsi del sorriso dell'amico.

Come al solito, Hihara faceva il suo ingresso sfoggiando quel sorriso così particolare, allegro, dinamico.  
Era contagioso.  
Così strano, nessuno aveva mai mantenuto così a lungo quel sorriso. Eppure non era difficile per lui; era come se il sorriso fosse parte stessa della sua vita...  
Tutto ciò che faceva, era accompagnato da quel sorriso sincero, leale, spontaneo.

Yunoki non aveva mai capito cosa si celasse realmente dietro quel sorriso, dato che Hihara era estremamente bravo a celare la sua vera natura.

Aveva mai pianto?  
Cosa provava Hihara dopo la sconfitta?  
Perché riusciva a sorridere così intensamente in ogni momento della giornata?

Se c'era una cosa che aveva capito di lui era che per Hihara tutto era un gioco, non prendeva nulla seriamente; anche la musica, anche in quella trovava sempre qualcosa in cui inserire il divertimento.

Hihara era profondamente diverso. Rappresentavano le due facce di una medaglia: erano il giorno e la notte.  
Hihara il sole, rappresentava lo splendore, dolce e tiepida compagnia, mentre lui, paragonato a Hihara, non era altro che la notte: amabile e posata tentazione oscura...  
Hihara, così chiassoso, giocherellone, amante della compagnia, incapace di attenersi alle buone maniere.  
E lui tutto il contrario, decisamente: posato, rigido, composto, elegante...  
Così differenti, ma infondo legati da un'amicizia iniziata quasi per caso e proseguita lungo il corso degli anni, rafforzandosi.

Ricordava perfettamente la prima volta che lo aveva incontrato.

Yunoki si lasciò andare dai ricordi...

Il primo giorno in quella scuola, era arrivato con la sua lussuosa macchina, ma già dal finestrino poteva capire di che ambiente si trattava: sembravano tutti così falsamente posati.

Quanti di loro erano lì per via delle loro capacità?  
E quanti di loro amavano davvero la musica?  
Un branco di pecore con la puzza sotto il naso, sfruttatori della musica, e dei soldi di papà su tutto, che si apprestavano ad entrare nella scuola.  
Per lo meno, era quella l'apparenza che davano gli studenti di musica... mentre gli altri, quelli della sezione regolare, a parte la divisa diversa dalla loro, erano così indifferenti ai suoi occhi.

Non faceva altro che sentirsi estraneo in quell'ambiente.

Il flusso dei suoi pensieri venne improvvisamente interrotto da una voce squillante, per sino troppo in quell'ambiente così calmo.  
Quella voce si rivolse a lui.  
Yunoki si voltò, con estrema grazia, mostrando così ai suoi occhi, il proprietario di quella voce alta: un ragazzino dai capelli scompigliati, due grandi occhi nocciola.  
Aveva il fiatone, evidentemente doveva essere arrivato correndo, visto il modo incivile di ansimare.

"Ci risiamor1", pensò. Visto il modo in cui lo stava guardando, doveva averlo cambiato per una ragazza.  
Eppure, stranamente, questa volta non lo infastidiva...  
"Studente di musica, dunque..." osservò, notando la divisa.  
-Ehm... Scusa, sono del primo anno e sono un pochino spaesato... non è che mi sapresti dire da che parte dovrei andare?-  
-Oh sì, basta proseguire dritto, proprio di fronte l'edificio scolastico vedrai affissi dei tabelloni, e lì ci saranno tutte le informazioni che ti serviranno.-  
-Grazie mille!- disse il ragazzino mentre accennava ad un inchino.  
-Sembri così eccitato...-  
-Certo che lo sono! Scherzi? Per me è una grandissima occasione essere qui!- rispose, mentre sfociava un sorriso sincero.  
-E tu... saresti felice per così poco?- domandò Yunoki osservandolo da cima a fondo.  
-SIII!- voce squillante, aperta, forte.

Per un solo attimo, Yunoki provò uno dei sentimenti che di solito cercava di tenere a bada: invidia.

Poteva avere la sua stessa età, eppure, nonostante questo dettaglio, forse irrilevante, sembrava così diverso da lui; era circondato da un alone di felicità che lui non aveva mai avuto.

Era davvero felice di essere lì...  
E tu lo sei, Yunoki?

Yunoki stava per dire qualcosa, ma la voce atona proveniente dall'altoparlante, lo interruppe.  
-Allora ci vediamo, Senpai... è grazie ancora!- Il ragazzino cominciò a correre felice e spensierato lasciando Yunoki allibito.  
-Sen...pai?-

E poi il fato volle che capitassero nella medesima classe.  
Che diventassero amici.  
Che condividessero la stessa passione per la musica.  
Kazuki Hihara, ecco il nome di quello strano ragazzo.

Ricordava ancora la prima volta che lo aveva sentito suonare.  
Come fare a dimenticarlo?

Era salito nella terrazza, aveva respirato la soffice aria mattutina a pieni polmoni, e poi, aveva fatto un gesto che l'aveva lasciato interdetto:  
Aveva accarezzato delicatamente la sua tromba, restando alcuni minuti immobile ad osservarla, a sorridergli, a parlargli...  
"Pazzo", si disse. Perché non era normale trattare lo strumento come se fosse animato, toccarlo come se stesse accarezzando il volto di qualcuno, sfiorare con lo sguardo carico di calore lo strumento, sorridergli...  
"Vorrei tanto essere al posto di quella tromba". Un pensiero fugace; non si accorse nemmeno di come la sua mente espresse il suo pensiero, troppo occupato a contemplare la bellissima figura di quel ragazzo che si leccava le labbra, appoggiandovi il bocchino ()... e poi?  
Non ci fu spazio per i pensieri, la sua mente si sgombrò non appena Hihara accennò la prima nota...

E Yunoki rimase bloccato, con gli occhi spalancati, le labbra leggermente aperte...

Hihara non stava suonando solo con la tecnica -meravigliosa ed impeccabile, doveva ammetterlo-, lui stava suonando con il cuore. Ma, c'era qualcosa di diverso... non era solo il sentimento... sembrava che...

-Lui... lui si sta divertendo... lui sta giocando...-  
Gli occhi di Hihara stavano ridendo.  
Sembrava allietarsi di quelle note, si stava inebriando di quella musica.  
Le inseguiva, ci correva attorno, ci saltellava sopra.

Sembrava di vedere un bambino in preda al gioco: spensierato, scatenato, divertito!  
Mai in vita sua aveva sentito qualcuno suonare così... mai... M A I.  
Hihara sembrava così lontano da quel luogo in quel momento.  
Egli faceva vivere le note che lo trasportavano nella loro dimensione affinché fossero un tutt'uno, affinché potessero giocare, ridere, scherzare insieme.  
E se commetteva qualche inesattezza?  
Sembrava non importargli di quello; era come se, non gli importasse di sbagliare, perché non era importante.  
A lui non importava il saper usare la tecnica, no... quello che importava era donare e donarsi per la musica.

Yunoki, non avrebbe mai smesso di tremare di fronte le rappresentazioni musicali di Hihara, perché lui le sentiva, avvertiva indistintamente ogni singola vibrazione sentimentale, ogni tripudio, e gioia soprattutto... perché Hihara non solo amava la musica, ma era felice, si, felice di suonarla...

E lui ne sarebbe stato sempre geloso; perché, nonostante gli anni di studio, nonostante le lezioni private prese sotto la custodia di grandi maestri, nessuno, gli aveva mai insegnato realmente come si suonava... nessuno aveva mai detto di amare, di essere felici, quando si suonava.

E lui se ne rammaricava.  
Sapeva perfettamente di essere uno dei migliori suonatori di flauto traverso; la sua era una tecnica impeccabile, la più raffinata, non c'erano eguali nella sua categoria in ambito giovanile, ed era più bravo di Hihara in quello.  
Ma, si sbagliava se affermava di essere migliore in tutto, rispetto all'amico, perché a lui mancavano le vere basi della musica.

Hihara avrebbe detenuto sempre il primato...

-Non trovi anche tu che oggi sia una splendida giornata? Ahhhh ora che anche la seconda selezione è finita posso rilassarmi a dovereeee!  
Mhmmm... potrei anche andare a comprare qualcosa... beh... Sì, mi sa che vado nella pasticceria del centro e mi compro un bel dolce!-

Yunoki tornò al presente, Hihara l'aveva risvegliato.

-Hihara, non ti da fastidio...- Hihara lo osservò attento -...nulla, lascia stare...- era inutile continuare, sapeva già la risposta di quel quesito.

"Hihara, ma non ti da fastidio il non arrivare mai primo?"

"Perché me lo chiedi?"

"Perché tutte le volte che arrivi anche all'ultimo posto, tu ne sei felice..."

"Yunoki, quante volte te lo devo dire che io non suono per arrivare primo ma solo per il piacere di farlo?  
Io voglio solo divertirmi e fare divertire.

E' questa la cosa che amo di più!"

Ed era questo che amava di lui.

-Yunoki, non pensare al risultato del concorso, va bene così dai!-  
-Certo...- e sorrise, ma il suo, era solo un sorriso di circostanza, falso, come la sua espressione serena; perché a lui interessava eccome l'esito di ogni tipo di esibizione.

Hihara prese in mano la sua tromba, e osservandola, chiese: -Sai Yunoki, è da tanto che io e te non suoniamo insieme... lo facevamo sempre prima, ricordi?- Yunoki annui, stavolta c'era qualcosa di più sincero in quel sorriso.  
-Era bello, unire due strumenti diversi come i nostri: il tuo, così classico ed il mio, così jazz... era divertente sisi.  
Due strumenti che insieme non hanno nulla in comune, ma che riescono ad inseguirsi, a creare musica... ed io mi divertivo si, e tu?- Annuì ancora una volta, mentre Hihara prese a suonare.

E da allora, non c'era più spazio per le parole, perché Hihara stava suonando, e lui amava quel suono.  
Perché Hihara stava muovendo le dita sui pistoni (), modificando la musica; e lui amava quelle mani.  
Perché Hihara non seguiva mai il componimento alla lettera; e lui amava vederlo stravolto.  
Perché Hihara si muoveva a ritmo di quella musica; e lui adorava quel corpo atletico muoversi.  
Perché Hihara sorrideva, invitandolo a suonare con lui; e lui allora, si abbandonava, perché amava perdersi con la sua musica dentro quella di Hihara...

Ed eccoli insieme, a suonare un componimento per pianoforte, The Entertainer (), suonato da una tromba e da un flauto traverso.  
Occhi che si incrociano, sguardi che si inseguono, corpi che si muovono in perfetta sintonia.  
Musica che si dona, musica che si riceve.  
Da una parte la perfetta esecuzione, dall'altra la perfezione del divertimento.

Le note avanzano, come delle mani che fugaci accarezzano un corpo;  
La musica si genera, come la sensazione provata da quelle mani che accarezzano sapientemente le membra;

Gli strumenti si incrociano, come una passione: lacerante, stravolgente, struggente.

E lui, Yunoki, era così felice di toccarlo, di accarezzarlo, di sfiorarlo, di perforarlo, di penetrarlo con la sua musica.

Desiderio pazzo, desiderio ardente.

Dio, che sensazione benevola...  
Dio, che beatitudine di sentimenti...

Il paradiso, la musica, il flauto... Hihara...

Orgasmo di musica, puro e mero piacere.

Yunoki non stava solo suonando, non stava solo donando melodia, lui si stava donando ad Hihara.  
Perché lui, sotto quell'aria apparentemente posata, sotto quel riflesso calmo, sotto quella maschera di falso perbenismo, nascondeva qualcosa di cui, il solo pensiero, lo spaventava a morte.

Perché lui:  
Provava qualcosa di forte per l'amico...

Lui, non si limitava a provare solo dell'amicizia o affetto fraterno; il suo, era un bene che andava al di là del semplice sentimento.  
Perché lui, desiderava che Hihara si infuocasse di fronte a lui, alla sua musica, alla sua persona.  
Voleva far sì che Hihara sentisse quelle sensazioni scaturite dalla musica, tramite le sue mani...

Oh come desiderava toccarlo, annusarlo, sentirlo vibrare sotto di se ed accostare ogni parte di se stesso a quello dell'altro...

Entrare in sintonia, donarsi, contemplarsi.  
Oh, che meraviglia... che tripudio di sensazioni...

Era così bello Hihara.  
Come la sua musica.

Ma...

Perché improvvisamente si era fermato?  
Perché Hihara non stava suonando più?

Che avesse letto qualcosa nella sua espressione?

Che avesse capito?

Yunoki rimase ad osservarlo in silenzio.

Il volto di Hihara era strano; le gote leggermente arrossate, gli occhi brillanti di una luce particolare, le mani si muovevano nervose sullo strumento, le labbra aride...  
Seguì la linea dei suoi occhi, capì il perché di tutto quello.

-Kaho-chan, ciao!-  
-Hihara-sempai... Yunoki-sempai... non sapevo ci foste voi qui. Vi ho disturbato? Posso andare via...-

Yunoki sorrise falsamente, prima di concentrare il suo sguardo su quello della ragazza dai capelli rossi, accompagnata al solito dal suo inseparabile violino.  
Ed era per lei che Hihara cambiava espressione.

Se era insignificante... perché allora?

-Ma no Hino-san, stavamo solo suonando, nulla di più... devi esercitarti?- domandò Yunoki fissando il violino.  
-Si, devo cominciare a provare i pezzi per la terza selezione e non so ancora cosa scegliere...-  
-Ahhh... ma tu sei bravissima Kaho-chan, ma di che ti preoccupi? Hai idea di come riesci a stregare tutti con la tua musica? E' qualcosa di dolce, di sublime... è bella!- Hino arrossì, balbettando qualcosa di inconcepibile di fronte alle parole di Hihara, e Yunoki dovette assistere impassibile a tale scena, mentre dentro di sé cominciava a fremere. -Mi piacerebbe davvero sapere come fai a suonare in un modo così divino, magari riuscissi a farlo così bene io... ogni volta metto davanti tutto alla tecnica e poi finisce che commetto qualche errore!-  
-Ma cosa dici? Hihara-sempai... tu sei bravissimo, non devi rimproverarti di nulla!-

Non riusciva a sopportare a lungo una tale situazione, non sopportava l'idea di vedere Hihara fare in quel modo di fronte a lei, mentre quando era con lui, non lo guardava mai con tale enfasi, non arrossiva mai, non tremava... era normale...  
Eppure doveva fingere no? Doveva mostrarsi sorridente e composto, con quel sorriso tirato, perché la felicità di Hihara era più importante di se stesso, non è così?

Falso... è lui lo sapeva benissimo...

-Kaho-chan, sei occupata adesso? So che devi esercitarti ma...-  
Yunoki strinse le mani in pugni.  
-Pe-Perché?- chiese lei guardandolo negli occhi.  
-Ecco... vedi... vorrei tanto andare... cioè... ho saputo di una nuova pasticceria... allora mi chiedevo, sempre se a te va, ovviamente, e se vuoi... se non hai nulla da fare, se mi accompagnassi... ma non sentirti obbligata...- mentre parlava, balbettava, si contorceva le mani; e questo non piaceva ad Yunoki.

La felicità di Hihara veniva prima?

Ed Yunoki riusciva a sopportare tale situazione?

Ma certo che no!

Non poteva e non voleva.

Sarebbe stato un ipocrita se avesse affermato il contrario

Dannazione, ci voleva andare lui con Hihara, ma da soli.  
Perché non lo aveva chiesto a lui per prima?  
Perché si era limitato a chiederlo a lei?

Oh certo, l'avrebbe invitato ad unirsi a loro, ma di certo non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa; non era lo stesso invito.

Lei...

Riprese ad osservarla: era carina, aveva anche un bel fisico, dei bellissimi capelli rossi, lisci e scalati, e l'uniforme della sezione regolare le donava, in più, sapeva suonare il violino... il come gli era ancora ignoto.

No, perché, dopo quella volta in cui le aveva dato un passaggio, per cercare di capire che tipo fosse, e perché Hihara era perso per lei, aveva cominciato a farle delle domande, tra cui "Da quanto tempo suonava".  
Lei era rimasta vaga, sulle sue, ma si era lasciata sfuggire un "Non da molto".  
E non era di certo normale, perché nessuno riusciva a raggiungere un tale livello, con quello strumento, in così poco tempo.  
Ed era questo che Hihara amava di lei?

Oltre all'aspetto, era per questo che lui impazziva per lei? Perché lei era capace di suonare come lui non sapeva fare?

Strinse sempre di più le mani in pugni: questa volta poté sentire indistintamente le unghie conficcarsi nella carne; il dolore venne aggravato da quei denti bianchi che stringevano, mordevano, la parte inferiore delle labbra.

Stava perdendo la sua calma, lo sentiva, dovette voltarsi, non sopportava di vedere Hihara sorridere in quel modo mentre lei arrossiva, sorrideva, lo guardava.

-Yunoki... noi andiamo, tu vieni con noi, vero?-  
Dovette far perno sul suo autocontrollo prima di voltarsi e annuire come se nulla fosse, ma dentro, fremeva di rabbia e gelosia.

Hihara allora disse che lo avrebbe aspettato sotto, prese tra le sue la mano di lei, che rimase sbalordita da tale gesto, e la trascinò con sé, mentre lui, rimase solo, con la propria rabbia; da solo, con la propria ossessione.

Lui l'aveva presa per mano, aveva stretto tra le sue quella di Hino...

La mano prese a tremare vistosamente, così come ogni fibra del suo essere.  
Avrebbe voluto scaraventare via quella rabbia, sfogarsi, magari prendere a pugni qualcosa, ma non poteva... lui non poteva abbandonarsi in un tale modo disumano.

Non era da lui, non da un componente della prestigiosa casata Yunoki...

D'altronde, doveva solo fare ciò che gli riusciva meglio: fingere.

Respirò ed inspirò a lungo, premendo la mano sul petto, cercando di frenare il battito incessabile e forte del suo cuore.  
Appoggiò il gomito della mano libera sulla ringhiera, posando così la sua mano sul volto stravolto da quei sentimenti negativi.

Si sentì chiamare.

Era Hihara che dal basso sbracciava una mano affinché lo vedesse, mentre l'altra teneva ancora salda ed attaccata la mano di Hino imbarazzata dato che si voltava a destra e sinistra essendo sotto gli occhi di tutti.

No,  
Non avrebbe potuto sopportare a lungo tutto quello,  
Lei lo stava portando via, lo sentiva.  
Doveva fare qualcosa prima che fosse troppo tardi!

Ma cosa?

Improvvisamente, il suo volto si illuminò di una strana luce, mentre le sue labbra si piegarono in uno strano ed enigmatico sorriso.

-Nessuno può averti, mio caro Hihara... solo io.  
Tu sei solo mio, e non permetterò a nessuno di privarti di me...- lo guardò negli occhi e, mentre con la mano faceva un cenno di assenso, -Ti allontanerò da lui cara Kahoko.  
Tu non lo avrai mai... e sai?  
Tu sarai la prima a conoscere, la mia vera natura... si cara... sorridi... sorridi pure... perché da adesso in poi ti renderò la vita difficile... avrai a che fare con il vero Azuma Yunoki, o meglio, con la parte che ho sempre celato.- lasciò che una risata si impadronisse di lui, una risata cattiva, malvagia, preannunciatrice di un vento di cambiamenti.

Lasciò la terrazza, scendendo le scale con calma ragionevole e quel sorriso maligno.  
Li raggiunse.  
Osservò la ragazza, regalandogli il primo di una lunga lista di sguardi accusatori, maligni, penetrandola con lo sguardo.  
E lei per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, si sentì irrequieta, nervosa, timorosa.

"Sarà diverente mia cara... Kahoko..."

The end.

-------------

_Dedicata alla dolcissima Naco chan._

**Credit:**

**-**I personaggi di **Kiniro no corda (la corda d'oro -primo passo-)** non mi appartengono, ma sono di proprietà esclusiva della sua creatrice **Yuki Kur**e.

La fanfiction è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro, ma solo per il piacere di farlo e di allietare un po' le vostre giornate, per tanto intesa.

- Per la parte del primo incontro mi sono ispirata alla puntata numero 11.

Volevo dire alcune cose prima di chiuedere.

1)In primis: questa è la mia prima fic su questo anime/manga "Kiniro no corda" tradotto in "La corda d'oro –primo passo- nel nostro versante".

L'idea di Yunoki innamorato perso ed ossessionato da Hihara è cominciata a bussare alla mia porta dal momento in cui, in certe puntate, vedevo il comportamento di Yunoki stranissimo, soprattutto nei confronti di Hino; allora mi sono chiesta, perché la tratta così?

Solo gelosia per il fatto che una studentessa regolare lo battesse?

Potrebbe essere, ma allora perché non riserva lo stesso trattamento a Tsuchiura? Anche lui fa parte della sezione regolare, quindi qualcosa non quadra...

Alla fine sono giunta alla conclusione che Yunoki provi per l'amico qualcosa di forte e che sia geloso del fatto che lui voglia Kaho.

Basti pensare ad alcuni sguardi strani che _l'amico_ Yunoki invia al carissimo Hihara.

2) Qui alcune spiegazioni tra gli asterischi.

()il**bocchino** è quella parte degli strumenti musicali a fiato che viene a contatto diretto con le labbra e che produce il suono.

()**pistone**, negli ottoni, è un meccanismo che consente all'esecutore di variare la nota musicale emessa dallo strumento.

**()The Entertainer, **di Scott Joplin: famoso compositore e musicista ragtime, nato tra il 1867/1868 e morto il 1917.

Ringrazio**Izumi** per aver, come al solito, betato questa fic. Grazie mille tesorino, ti vi bi

Ringrazio tutti quelli che vorranno leggere e commentare tale fic, ammesso che ci sia qualcuno, a parte me e Naco, a conoscere tale anime/mangaXD

Concludo con un "ci vediamo alla prossima".

Vostra affezionatissima Solarial.


End file.
